


Container Set 1 - 02 - 5

by MayorOfCanTown



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (and revival so its okay), Canon Divergent, Mentioned Character Death, Not, Post-Canon, SCP? but like, Science, because i dont know how it works, could be considered canon-copmliant?, if you squint theres some ships, its my own version, someone help me with tags please i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfCanTown/pseuds/MayorOfCanTown
Summary: >ACCESS 1-02-5Enter Access Password.>*********Access Level: 15.Required Access Level: N/AATTENTION: AUTHORISATION FAILED>OVERRIDE authorisation failure *********OVERRIDE success.Redacted access granted.Loading...





	1. At First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loading complete.  
>  Select file to view.  
>  > OPEN FILE 1-02-5/A01  
>  Loading...

**Designation: A01**  
**Identifies as: [redacted]**  
**Class: 2 - capricious**  
**Title: [redacted]**

**Containment notes:**

To be kept in 8m x 8m x 8m cube. Steel edges, and ~~perspex panels~~ bulletproof glass. (as of incident X1F) Air ventilation system is to be monitored: automatically seals if speeds of air become unusual, or if subject A01 is not visible. In case of emergency,  [redacted] until further notice.

**Subject notes:**

Humanoid male. Appears to be between 13-16 years old. Outward appearance appears to be human.  
Blue irises, black hair.

Subject lacks navel. See "EctoBiology".

Diagnostics reveal subject has an allergic reaction to  _Arachis hypogaea._

 

**Further Notes**

Suffers from condition dubbed "Conditional Immortality".  
Dating methods return age of over 10,000 years. If terminated, the subject revives again within 21 to 67 minutes, depending on the condition of the body. The revival process occurs even if the body is unrecognisable, (see disintegration test notes) and restores the body to perfect condition.

Death by allergic reaction does not prevent revival. See incident file X6D.

 **Edit [012]:** Any further testing of immortality requires clearance level 17 or higher.

Subjects A02-A04, B01-B04, C01, and C08 are afflicted with the same condition. See "Conditional Immortality" notes.

 ~~ **Edit [102]:** C10 also shows condition.~~  
~~**Edit [363]:** C10 does not show condition.~~  
~~**Edit [413]:** C10 also shows condition.~~  
~~**Edit [042]:** C10 does not show condition.~~  
~~**Edit [107]:** C10 also shows condition.~~  
**Edit [000]:** C10 status discussion moved to incident file X6M.

According to the subject, the revival process does not occur if the death is dubbed as "Heroic" or "Just", though an explanation for the judging system is unknown and untested.

 

**Specific Abilities**

Subject appears to have near total control of the air and wind. Able to create currents, summon tornadoes and hurricanes, and compress air into solid form. (see incident X1F) The subject also has the ability to turn into the wind. Power source of abilities unknown.

According to the subject, it can also move at incredible speeds and has a form of time travel. Neither can be confirmed.

 

 **Interrogation Y2M, date: [redacted]**  
"I can also move through time."  
"Through time?"  
"Yeah. Kinda like [redacted], but not as complicated. I can change the Alpha timeline without creating a doomed one."  
"Why is it that you haven't changed this timeline, then?"  
"I guess I can't since we left the game. The Alpha timeline isn't really a thing here."

The subject is fairly cooperative but has fits of hopelessness and depression. Subject talks frequently about seeing the other subjects again, particularly A03 and C04.

The subject is related to A04, B01, and B04, though the exact familial relation is unknown, even to the subjects. See sub-note: "EctoBiology".

Other subjects in the A-Series identify A01 as their leader, as well as B- and some C-Series subjects, but A01 does not self-identify as the leader.  
C08 sometimes speaks highly of A01, and sometimes attempts to antagonise it.

 

**Subject accordance: None of the following information can be confirmed**

A-Series subjects grew up on an alternate version of Earth (henceforth referred to as Earth-H) in contact over the internet but having never met. Earth-H was destroyed by meteors as the subjects escaped by [redacted].

While [redacted], A-Series interacted with B- and C-Series subjects, although had contact with some C-Series subjects since before [redacted].

After completing [redacted], the subjects claim to have created a universe, and an Earth - Earth Prime.

 

 

 

 

Subjects claim to be gods.

 

 

 

Further research required.

 

 

 

 **EDIT [000]:** This entry is a stub. Employees with high enough clearance are asked to collect more data.  
~~**EDIT [141]:**  By what, killing him again?~~  
**EDIT [000]:**  Previous edit revoked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >CLOSE FILE  
>  File closed.  
>  Select file to view.
> 
> (what file to view next?)


	2. We Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loading complete.  
>  Select file to view.  
>  > OPEN FILE 1-02-5/A02  
>  Loading...

**Designation:** A02  
**Identifies as:** [redacted]  
**Class: ~~1 - Safe~~ 3 - Volatile** (as of incident X0B)  
**Title:** [redacted]

**Containment notes:**

To be kept in 8m x 8m x 8m cube: steel edges, and perspex panels. The subject is to be kept in blinding mask at all times.  
**Edit [008]** **CRITICAL:**  No rod-shaped objects are to be allowed in reach of the subject. Food supplement may not be served with utensils. See incident file X0B.  
In case of emergency, [redacted] until further notice.

**Subject notes:**

Humanoid Female. Appears to be between 13-16 years old. Outward appearance appears to be human.  
Purple irises, blonde hair.

Subject lacks navel. See "EctoBiology".

 

**Further Notes and Specific Abilities**

Suffers from condition dubbed "Conditional Immortality" - see subject file A01 or status file Q1A.

The subject appears to be able to make incredibly precise predictions about the immediate future and accurate predictions of the distant future. Subject claims that [redacted] is the source of its power; truth unknown.

~~It is thought that this information is obtained through some form of trickery, or somehow [redacted] employees.~~

**Edit [224]:** Defunct. See incident file X4T.

 

 **Interrogation Y0D, date:** [redacted]

A02 was the first of set 1-02-5 to talk about [redacted] \- see project file F9C.  
  
"[redacted] was the game we played. The game that gave us all our powers and abilities, and the reason we can not die."  
"That was not what I asked."  
"No, but it was what you were going to ask, [redacted]."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"It's rather simple. I looked through all possible futures until I found one where you told me your name. [redacted] might be weaker after we won [redacted], but it seems I have become stronger."

 **Edit [141]:**   ~~[redacted]  
~~**Edit [000]:** Previous edit revoked.

 

The subject is uncooperative and often answers questions not yet asked. Sarcastic, though eloquent and well spoken.

The subject is related to A03, B02, and B03, though the exact familial relation is unknown, even to the subjects. See sub-note: "EctoBiology".

A02 has been rather accepting of the situation as of capture, though expresses a desire to escape. Often mentions C06.

 **Edit [008]:**  The subject is able to channel large volumes of energy through rod-shaped objects. Knitting needles have been confiscated and food supplement is no longer to be served with utensils. See incident file X0B.

 

 **Edit [141]:**   ~~[redacted]~~  
**Edit [000]:** Previous edit revoked.  
**Edit [141]:** ~~You can't do this. It's not fair on [redacted]. They're just [redacted], they don't want to [redacted].~~  
**Edit [000]:** Previous edit revoked.  
**Edit [141]:**   ~~[redacted]~~  
**Edit [000]:** Previous edit revoked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **EDIT [000]:** This entry is a stub. Employees with high enough clearance are asked to collect more data.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >CLOSE FILE  
>  File closed.  
>  Select file to view.
> 
> (what file to view next?)


End file.
